A scheme for the HPLC analysis of nifedipine has been developed. Gastrolactone from G. cyanea has been synthesized. A series of methylhex- and-heptenones has been identified in L. paessleri. A series of encephalin-related peptides, digitonin, and a drug-dye complex have all been successfully analyzed using 252Cf plasma desorption mass spectrometry. The structure of a triterpene with a diene function has been elucidated. The structure of the major contaminant in HPLC columns has been elucidated. Glutamate has been identified in hydroxyproline from the peptide bound-proline reaction. Patients with carnitine deficiency have been found to produce large excess of succinate via omega-oxidation.